Der ultimative Atlantis SurvivalKalender
by Wattestaebchen
Summary: Jede Woche eine neue Misere in die sie sich bringen. Eine fortführende One-Shot Geschichte, mit Spiel, Spaß und Spannung. Für mehr Informationen bitte anklicken! Viel Spaß! Alle Atlantis-Teammitlglieder sind mit von der Partie.
1. Wie man Sylvester überlebt, wenn

HalliHallo meine lieben. Hier kommt meine neueste Idee.

Ich habe mir gerade einen neuen Kalender gekauft und dieser heißt Survival Kalender. Ein sehr sinnvolles Objekt. Da sind Tipps für Trottel drin, die nun ja... plötzlich von Elefanten überrannt werden, oder in eine Schießerei geraten, in die sie gar nicht gehören. Und mir fiel etwas auf. Das sind alles Situationen in die nur unsere Atlantishelden kommen. Und daraus kann man dann eine sehr schöne Folge-Geschichte mit One-Shots bauen, die über das ganze Jahr geht.

Also wenn ihr etwas von meiner Idee haltet, meldet euch. Und ihr könnt raten, welchen Tipp ich umgesetzt habe.

Disclaimer: Nichts meins alles seins!

Jetzt aber los!

* * *

„Euch ist klar, dass hier auf diesem Planeten nicht das Ende des Jahres ist?" Rodney versuchte verzweifelt alle davon zu überzeugen, es sei total sinnlos Silvester auf Atlantis zu feiern, da Silvester auf der Erde ja gefeiert wurde, wenn die Erde sich einmal um die Sonne gedreht hatte. Das war hier in diesem Sonnensystem noch lange nicht der Fall.

„Rodney, liege ich da falsch, oder kann es sein, dass wir Erdlinge einfach festgelegt haben, wann sich die Erde einmal um die Sonne gedreht hat? Nun ja, jetzt haben wir es auf diesen Planeten festgelegt!"

Kurz sah Rodney so aus, als wollte er John an die Gurgel springen, weil er darauf nichts erwidern konnte. Dann löste er seine frisch geballten Fäuste, machte Argh und ging seines Weges.

John grinste Elizabeth an. Die jedoch schien nicht besonders stolz auf seine Aktion zu sein.

„Was?", fragte er, nicht verstehend, was sie jetzt schon wieder hatte.

„Weißt du warum er nicht Silvester feiern will? Dafür muss er nicht verurteilt werden!"

Nun schaffte John es einen sehr ähnlichen Blick auf sein Gesicht zu kriegen, wie Rodney, als er merkte, dass er nichts mehr hatte sagen können. Und genau wie Rodney vorher, zischte er ab und lies Elizabeth alleine im Kontrollraum stehen. Verzweifelt schüttelte sie den Kopf.

Chuck warf mit Konfetti.

* * *

Rodney ging in sein Labor, dort fühlte er sich im Endeffekt am wohlsten, schaute aus seinem Fenster, es war schon stockduster und seine Uhr zeigte schon 11 Uhr an. Allerdings hatte dieser Planet gar keine 12 Stunden an einem Tag. Es waren genau 11 Stunden und 37 Minuten.

Rodney hatte keine Ahnung, wer hier in Atlantis seine Zeit damit verschwendet hatte, aus zurechnen, wie der Tagesrhythmus auf dem neuen Planeten aussah.

Genervt warf Rodney seinen Laptop auf den Schreibtisch, nur im nächsten Moment hinterher zu springen und nach zu schauen, ob er in Ordnung war. Aber sein Laptop war ein sehr robuster. Er musste immerhin jeden Tag das Gemecker von ihm aushalten. Rodney seufzte. Sogar die Geräte waren von ihm genervt.

Immerhin konnten die keinen Selbstmord begehen!

Er setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch und öffnete den Computer. Wenn es sonst nichts zu tun gab, konnte er sich wenigstens alte Einträge anschauen aus der Zeit, wo er Superrodney gewesen war. Oder er könnte die Jumper in der Unterwasserbucht reparieren. Obwohl ... da würde er sogar lieber Silvester feiern. Aber wo er gerade bei Jumpern war. Den Hyperantrieb für die Jumper, den wollte er endlich verstehen.

„RODNEY!!!!!"

Der eben gerufene zuckte zusammen. „Oh mein Gott, willst du mich zu Tode erschrecken?" Es fühlte sich an, als hätte er noch keine Minute hier in Ruhe gesessen, bis John schreiend rein kam. Er schaute auf die Uhr und sah, es war schon halb zwölf. Naja eigentlich gab es ja keine zwölf... egal.

„Was machst du denn, dass man dich überhaupt zu Tode erschrecken kann? Einen Horrorfilm gucken? Komm, es geht gleich los!"

Wenn Rodney nochmal so darüber nachdachte, war es ja total sinnlos, einen Tag um 11:37 zu enden, denn sie mussten ihre Uhr jede Nacht 23 Minuten vorstellen, damit sie Null Uhr hatten und der Tag somit bei Null anfangen konnte. Er musste unbedingt raus finden, welcher Superblödian sich das alles ausgedacht hatte. Zum Glück hatten sie nur einen Mond, sonst wäre das ganze ja noch komplizierter.

„Rodney wach auf, woran denkst du?"

Rodney atmete tief ein. „Wenn ich dir das sagen würde, könntest du unsere Silvester-Rakete sein, denn höchstwahrscheinlich würde dein Kopf anfangen zu rauchen!"

John fackelte nicht lange, sondern griff sich Rodney am Arm und zog ihn mit. So sehr Rodney es auch nicht wahr haben wollte, aber im Gegensatz zu John war er leider schwach und gegen die Hand an seinem Arm konnte er nichts tun, so sehr er auch versuchte sich auf den Boden zu setzen.

Im Kontrollraum angekommen fingen alle an zu jubeln und kurz darauf zählten sie runter. Rodney konnte sich nicht helfen. Er. hasste. Silvester.

Von seinem kleinen Plätzchen aus, konnte er sehen, wie John sich zu Elizabeth stellte und Ronon zu Teyla, Chuck zu der anderen Technikerin. Sogar Carson hatte irgendjemanden.

Und Rodney hasste. Er. hasste. Silvester.

Er hasste diese furchtbaren amerikanischen Bräuche, derer sich hier aller angepasst hatten. Sogar Teyla und Ronon, die noch nicht mal von dieser Welt waren, bereiteten sich darauf vor, sich zu küssen.

5

Rodney schaute sich um, hatte er vielleicht noch eine weibliche, einsame Seele vergessen? Pech.

4...3...2...

Ein schönes Mädel, das ihn verführerisch fand, bei den vielen Malen die er sie alle gerettet hatte. Ach komm, irgendwas musste das doch bringen, ein Held zu sein!

1

Oh mein Gott, da war ja eine. Sie hatte unglaublich schöne Augen! Er hob sie hoch um mit ihr auf Augenhöhe zu sein, sie war wirklich eine Schönheit, und wenn er richtig lag, lächelte sie sogar.

0

Dann küsste er die Katze von Dr Marui auf die Schnurrbarthaare.

* * *

Bitte...Bitte...Bitte schreibt mir! Ja???


	2. Wie man es verhindert von einem Auto

Chuck lief hin und her und fegte mit dem Besen Konfetti in eine Ecke. Er wünschte sich einen Teppich unter den er das alles hier drunter fegen konnte, doch hier in Atlantis gab es so etwas nicht.

Irgendwer hatte ihn wohl kurz vor Silvester dabei beobachtet, wie er mit Konfetti geworfen hatte und nun musste er alles aufräumen. Das war immerhin schon 3 Wochen her und das sagte ja wohl alles über die Angestellten Putzfachkräfte, oder?

Natürlich gab es keine Putzkräfte, aber das würde Chuck sich selbst gegenüber nicht zugeben. Er konnte einfach nicht verstehen, warum gerade er das Konfetti entfernen musste.

Noch komplett in Gedanken und Schelten versunken, merkte er nicht, wie das Stargate aktiviert wurde. Erst, als ein Jumper vor ihm auftauchte, in dem John Shepard und Rodney McKay saßen, merkte er, dass er sich vor das Stargate bewegt hatte und die nun da lang wollten.

Dann gab Shepard einfach Gas. Im letzten Moment duckte Chuck sich und wich dem Jumper aus, der direkt auf ihn zuflog.

„Sieht mich denn hier eigentlich gar keiner??????", schrie er noch, aber nur kurz, dann wandte er sich wieder seiner alten Arbeit zu.


	3. Wie man das Abtreiben auf einer

Hallo ihr großartigen Reviewer, es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht jedem einzelnen von euch antworten kann, aber ich habe tatsächlich eine Menge um die Ohren. Aber ich wollte mich auf alle Fälle bei euch bedanken, ihr seid die größten!!!!

Ich wollte nur fragen, soll ich die Tipps, die ich hier jeweils bearbeite dazuschreiben, oder wollt ihr raten? Es ist manchmal das lustigste an der Idee. Zum Beispiel der Tipp zum ersten Kapitel: Was tun, wenn man an Sylvester niemanden zum Küssen hat Der Tipp zum letzten Kapitel: Wie man verhindert von einem Auto überfahren zu werden. Also, sagt bescheid!

* * *

"Oh ja, ganz klasse!" Rodney schien endlich etwas eingesehen zu haben und setzte sich nun nach vorherigem Tigern auf den Boden und verschränkte die Arme.

John, der daneben saß, schaute auf das offene Meer. "Yep, wir sitzen fest!"

* * *

John, Teyla, Ronon und Sam standen hinter einem extatischen Rodney, der laut, schnell und ziemlich undeutlich vor sich hin brabbelte. "Ich habe es geschafft, einen Planeten in der Datenbank wiederherzustellen. Die Antiker hatten ihn gelöscht, auf eine ziemlich komplizierte Weise, es würde zu lange dauern, dass zu erklären und ihr würdet es höchstwahrscheinlich nicht verstehen!"

Ein Grinsen schlich auf sein Gesicht und nach kurzem Schweigen auf Seiten der Zuhörer entschied er, sie wollten unbedingt wissen, was er großartiges vollbracht hatte.

"Also, derjenige, der das hier ausgeführt hat, den würde ich gerne mal kennenlernen. Er hat eine unglaublich schlaue Firewall aufgebaut, die sich biologisch…"

Als John merkte, dass Rodney ausholte um sein Genie kund zu tun, knockte er ihm gegen die Schulter. Beleidigt verstummte der Wissenschaftler und nuschelte etwas das klang wie: "Kein Verständnis fürs Genie!"

"Der Planet, Rodney!", erinnerte Sam ihn mit einem versteckten Lächeln im Mundwinkel. Gott war sie froh diesen Job bekommen zu haben.

"Hier steht, sie hätten dort eine Forschungsstation zurückgelassen, in der sie damals alle Probleme für ihre Stromversorgung beseitigt hatten!"

"Das steht da wortwörtlich?", fragte John in der Hoffnung einen Witz zu machen, wurde jedoch geflissentlich übergangen.

"Und warum haben die Antiker den Planeten aus ihrer Datenbank gelöscht?", fragte Teyla.

"Was weiß ich denn? Weil das Problem gelöst war und sie den Planeten nicht mehr brauchten. Oder weil sie nicht wollten, dass die Forschung in die falschen Hände gerät.", suchte Rodney sich schnell eine Erklärung aus der Luft.

"Wie zum Beispiel du?", pisackte John.

Sam stellte sich aufrecht hin um allen klar zu machen, dass sie aufhören sollten sich zu nerven und ihr zuhören sollten. Das heißt John und Rodney wollte sie das klar machen. Die anderen sagten ja nichts! "Also ich teile sowohl Teylas Besorgnis, als auch Rodneys Enthusiasmus!"

Der fing an selbstgefällig zu grinsen. Wahrscheinlich dachte er sich, wenn jemand nur einen Funken seines Enthusiasmus teilte, so war derjenige prompt auf seiner Seite.

"John, ich überlasse es dir!"

Der überlegte kurz. "Hm… also ich habe keine Lust später einen Virus zu haben, der mir fünf neue Gliedmaßen einhandelt. Aber andererseits habe ich noch weniger Lust mir den Rest des Monats Rodneys Gejammer anzuhören. Lasst uns mal vorbei schauen."

Rodney sprang sofort auf. Anscheinend hatte er nur darauf gewartet. Ebenso Zelenka, der schon am Gate stand und anwählte. Der Rest des Teams kam rechtzeitig als der, die, das Malp im Horizont verschwand.

Als man erkennen konnte, was auf dem Bildschirm war, schloss John den Reißversschluss seiner Jacke. "Wie kalt ist es da?"

"Minus 15 Grad!"

"Fahrenheit?"

Rodney legte den Kopf schief und schaute John mit einem seiner Ich-weiß-du-bist-etwas-unterbelichtet-aber-tu-doch-bitte-so-als-seist-du-nur-halb-so-blöd Blicke an. "Celsius. Das wird ein Kinderspiel!"

Beim Anziehen wurde Rodney von seinen Teammitgliedern kritisch betrachtet. Der zog eine Klamottenschicht über der anderen an und es schien gar kein Ende nehmen zu wollen. Schließlich fragte gerade Ronon, was allen auf der Zunge lag.

"Ich dachte das wird ein Kinderspiel?"

"Ja, wenn man sich warm genug anzieht schon!", die letzte Schicht, eine dicke Daunenjacke, in der Hand tragend, folgte er dem Team zum Gate. "Leider tendiere ich dazu sehr kalt zu werden. Seit ich einmal einen anaphylaktischen erlitten habe, weil ich eine Zitrone gegessen habe, war ich einfach nicht mehr der Alte. Mein Körper kühlt total schnell aus und meine Füße sind so gut wie immer kalt. Ich muss immer dicke Socken tragen."

John zog eine Grimasse, er wollte eigentlich nichts über die Kleidung wissen, die Rodney an den Füßen trug, aber er winkte Sam, auf den Ereignishorizont zugehend.

"Bei uns sagt man kalte Füße seien ein Zeichen dafür, dass man nicht in gesunder Verbindung mit seinem eigenen Körper lebt.", merkte Teyla an.

"Baut ihr eure Häuser zufällig auch ohne rechte Winkel?", erwiderte Rodney ziemlich schnippisch.

Noch während John sich fragte, was zur Hölle Rodney damit meinte, verschwand der im Gate.

Auf dem Planeten war weit und breit nichts zu sehen also entschied John sich zu teilen wäre der sinnvollste Zug. ( Das Team teilen, nicht sich, obwohl das vielleicht auch ganz nützlich sein konnte, irgendwie brauchte man ihn ja überall.)

Teyla und Ronon gingen nach Süden, wo sich eine weite flache Ebene ausstreckte, er und Rodney steuerten auf einen kleinen Eisberg im Norden zu. Rodney schien nicht besonders überzeugt davon zu sein, er sah sich schon das blöde Ding hinaufkraxeln. John fand den Gedanken sehr ansprechend und konnte nicht umhin zu lächeln.

Noch lief er rückwärts, sich mit Teyla unterhaltend. Er musste schreien, damit sie ihn hören konnte. "Alle halbe Stunde Funkkontakt. Wenn ihr etwas findet, sofort Bescheid sagen, dann kann McKay gar nicht erst behaupten ihr hättet irgendwas kaputt gemacht, als ihr es angefasst habt. Wenn ihr auf Wasser stoßt, bleibt vom Rand weg, dort ist das Eis unglaublich dünn und bei einem schweren Kerl wie dir könnte es nachgeb…en????"

Er endete seinen Satz ziemlich unnormal und leise und Rodney horchte auf. Er hatte gerade ausgesehen, rückwärts laufen war nicht so sein Ding. "Was ist?"

"Rodney???" Da fiel eben dem auf, das John stehen geblieben war und er folgte dem Beispiel und drehte sich um. "Wo sind die beiden?"

John hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung. Diesen kleinen Moment ahnungsloser Stille zögerte. Einen Moment zu lang. Gerade wollte er lossprinten um herauszufinden, wo seine Kollegen hin verschwunden waren, als Rodney ihn mit aller Kraft zurückzog.

"Sheppard, wir haben ein viel größeres Problem." Erst jetzt bemerkt John, dass sein ganzer Körper bebte. Der Boden unter ihm wackelte. Bevor er Rodney fragen konnte, was hier vor sich ging, hatte der die Situation schon analysiert und zog verzweifelt an Johns Arm. Der sah nur noch, wie sich zwischen ihnen und der vorherigen Position Teylas und Ronons ein riesiger Riss im Eis auftat. Genau dort, wo das Stargate stand. Auf Grund der Ausmaße des Risses konnte er sich die verheerenden Folgen schon denken, die auf ihn und Rodney zukamen.

Endlich folgte er dem Zug an seinem Ärmel. "Renn, McKay, Renn!!!"

Er schob den eigentlich trägen Mann vor sich her und blieb stetig hinter ihm. Er hörte Geräusche hinter ihm die sich anhörten, als drehe man Knochen durch einen Fleischwolf. Das trieb ihn nur noch mehr an. Als das Massaker sie schließlich einholte, tat er einen Hechtsprung in dem er Rodney mitzog und schließlich hörte das Krachen gänzlich auf.

John drehte sich um und sah dass er nur wenige Meter von der Bruchstelle des Eises entfernt lag. "Puh! Das war knapp!" Er drehte sich zu dem Wissenschaftler um, doch der machte keine Anstalten sich zu bewegen. Er schaute nur rüber, ans andere Ufer.

"Das Stargate ist weg!", murmelte er schließlich. "Das Stargate ist weg!" Dann drehte er sich zu John. "Und du hast mir meine Rippen gebrochen!" Naja, so schlimm konnte es nicht sein, immerhin konnte er sich noch beschweren.

"Du brauchst dich nicht zu bedanken, ich hab dir gern das Leben gerettet."

"Ach du musstest dafür auf mich raufspringen? Konntest es einfach nicht erwaten oder wie?"

John war sich nicht sicher, was Rodney damit meinte, also zog er schweigend davon. Rodney folgte grummelnd. "Ich werde den Rest der Woche blaue Flecken haben!"

John dachte kurz daran was mit Ronon und Teyla passiert war, als er merkte, dass Rodney und er in Sicherheit waren, doch leider hatte er darauf weder Antwort noch Lösung. Also musste er die Sorgen erstmal an zweite Stelle schieben. In der Zeit blieb Rodney kurz still. Doch er war nun mal Rodney, also dauerte es nicht lange bis er wieder anfing sich zu beschweren.

"Also wenn ich auf diesen blöden Eisberg klettern muss, werfe ich mich hier und jetzt auf den Boden und gebe auf."

John ignorierte ihn und fragte: "Sag mal Rodney, wie hoch stehen die Chancen, dass das Eis gerade zerbricht als wir durch das Gate kommen und dann auch noch genau da wo das Stargate steht?"

Rodney wackelte ein bisschen mit dem Kopf hin und her. "Ich schätze ungefähr 40%. Zu 30% hatten wir einfach nur Pech, was wie man zugeben nicht selten der Fall ist. Zu 10% hat das Aktivieren des Stargates den Kältespiegel gesenkt… Aber eigentlich ist das ziemlich unwahrscheinlich. Wahrscheinlich eher 39.9% Pech."

John hatte Rodney schon lange aus seinem Kopf verbannt und ging stillschweigend den Berg hoch. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis der sich wieder zu Wort meldete.

"Hast du zufällig etwas zu Essen bei dir?"

"Ich hab…"

"Colonel Sheppard, Dr McKay, bitte kommen!" Es fiel ein riesiger Stein von Johns Herzen, als er Teylas Stimme über Funk vernahm.

"Gott sei Dank! Geht es euch gut? Wo wart ihr?" John drehte sich auf der Steller und entdeckte die beiden am anderen Ufer.

"Wir sind durch eine Art Kraftfeld, das mit Schnee bedeckt war, in dem antikischen Labor gelandet, von dem McKay geredet hat…"

Der fing nun an, wie verrückt mit seinen Fingern zu schnipsen. Vor Johns Nase. Der schob die Finger ärgerlich davon.

"Ein Schutzmechanismus…", murmelte er vor sich hin.

"Rodney?"

"Ich stelle jetzt mal die Vermutung, dass das Labor seinen eigenen Schutzmechanismus hat. Teyla und Ronon sind zwar hineingelangt, doch da keiner von beiden das ATA-Gen hat, ist der Schutzmechanismus in Kraft getreten und hat die Forschungsstation abgetrennt. Ich schätze wir stehen genau auf den Forschungsergebnissen." Rodney war sehr überzeugt von sich und grinste breit.

"Aber warum das Stargate versenken?"

"Vielleicht wollten sie das der Eindringling nicht vom Planeten entkommt."

"Das klingt aber nicht nach den Antikern. Sie würden doch niemanden absichtlich töten wollen. Erst recht nicht, wenn derjenige auf Grund der Maßnahmen keine Informationen erlangt hat.", zweifelte Teyla.

"Vielleicht hat sich das Stargate auch verschoben."

"Es hat sich verschoben?"

"Auch wenn du das vielleicht glaubst, aber Eis steht nicht still. Was glaubst du wie dieser Eisberg zu Stande gekommen ist?"

"Durch Erdplattenverschiebungen?", gab John eine wilde Idee zum Besten.

"Siehst du, deswegen habe ich einen Doktor und du… Was?" McKay zog die Nasenflügel zusammen. "Das stimmt! Aber wie auch immer. Bei diesen Verschiebungen, ist die Forschungsstation dort geblieben wo sie ist und das Stargate hat sich mit den oberen Eisschichten bewegt. Unglücklicher Weise genau dorthin, wo es für uns am unpraktischsten ist."

Teyla nutzte die kurze Zeit die Rodney gerade schwieg um sich zu Wort zu melden. "Ohne jemanden unterbrechen zu wollen, aber was sollen wir jetzt tun. Wir sitzen ja ganz schön tief …"

"In der Scheiße!", vollendete John, was Teyla lieber nicht aussprechen wollte.

Rodney war immer noch still. Er dachte nach. John übernahm. "Wie immer. In fünf Stunden werden sie das Stargate anwählen, weil wir uns nicht gemeldet haben. Dann können wir hoffentlich Funkkontakt aufnehmen. Die Funkgeräte scheinen ja zu funktionieren."

Nun war es aber Rodneys Spezialgebiet. Aussichtslose, pessimistische Kommentare. "Das bedeutet, wenn wir bis dahin nicht erfroren sind."

"Wir werden nicht innerhalb von fünf Stunden erfrieren."

"Wenn unsere Funkgeräte die möglichen hunderte von Metern eiskaltem Wasser durchdringen können."

"Das werden sie bestimmt."

"Und natürlich, wenn das Stargate nicht mit der Vorderseite nach unten im Wasser liegt."

Darauf konnte John nichts erwidern.

"Hast du vielleicht noch mehr Szenarien wie schlecht das hier enden kann?", meldete sich plötzlich Ronon zu Wort, der bis jetzt stumm gewesen war.

"Die habe ich in der Tat!", meinte Rodney, seine Brust aufblähend.

"Die wollen wir nicht hören!", kam John Ronon zuvor. Beleidigt steckte Rodney seine Nase in den orangenen Norpolarbärpulli und stapfte den Berg hoch.

Folgend gab John folgenden Befehl: "Ihr beiden sucht in dem Labor Schutz, damit ihr schön warm bleibt, bis dieses Desaster vorbei ist."

"Aber solange wir dort sind, können wir keinen Kontakt halten!"

"Ich denke nicht, dass das nötig sein wird, aber es könnte vielleicht ganz nützlich sein, würden ihr euch jede Stunde melden."

"Okay, viel Glück!"

Das Funkgeräte summte noch mal und verstummte dann. Rodney und John setzten ihren Weg fort.

Oben angekommen verbesserte sich ihre Laune nicht wirklich. Der Eisberg auf dem sie nun standen, Rodney eher röchelnd, war mehr eine Art Eisbergscholle. Und vor ihnen und um sie herum, das weite Meer. Obwohl nach Süden war dort das immer kleiner werdende Festland. Seufzend setzte John sich hin. Rodney fing an herumzutigern.

"Okay… Nicht negativ denken, nicht negativ denken!", murmelte er.

Dann blieb er stehen. "Oh ja… ganz klasse!" Er setzte sich neben John auf den Boden und verschränkte die Arme. John folgte Rodneys Blick auf das Meer.

"Yep… Wir sitzen fest!"

"Also, Sheppard. Du bist das Militär! Überlebensstrategie?"

"Okay. Überlebensstrategie Nr. 1: Wir überleben die nächsten fünf Stunden!"

"Oh, wow!!! Das ist ja grroooßßßartig! Der Plan ist unglaublich geistreich. "

"Zweitens: Wir bleiben warm!" Er stand auf und ging ein Stück den Berg runter. Rodney folgte. Zwanzig Meter weiter blieb er stehen und fing an einen von drei Seiten windgeschützten, mummelig warmen Unterschlupf in die Wand zu meißeln. Rodney half und als die Nische groß genug für zwei Menschen war, wickelten sie sich in eine Thermosdecke und machten es sich gemütlich.

"Was kommt als nächstes? Polka tanzen?"

John ignorierte ihn.

Sag mal lernt man so was beim Militär?", fragte Rodney dann. "Ich hätte eine Nische bauen und mich vor dem Wind schützen eher den Pfadfindern zugeschrieben!"

John, der froh über eine Ablenkung von der Kälte war, fand ein Gespräch wäre genau das richtige."Nein, es kommt tatsächlich nicht vom Militär. Ich habe mal außerhalb des Militärs ein zwei-wöchiges-Trekking-Seminar gemacht worauf ich zwei Jahre mit einer Biologin zusammengearbeitet habe, die ich durch schwieriges Gelände, oder Krisengebiete, wie den Iran, geführt habe."

"Was wollen denn Botaniker in der Antarktis?"

John beantwortete das nicht.

"Sie war scharf, nicht wahr?", ertappte Rodney seinen Freund.

John würdigte auch diese Frage mit keiner Antwort. "Und du Rodney? Warst du schon immer begnadeter Physiker?"

"Natürlich. Du weißt doch ich habe in …. Bereits ein Atombombe gebaut."

Irgendwie erschien es John, als wollte Rodney sich da aus etwas rausreden. "Jaja, aber hast du schon immer den gleichen Beruf ausgeübt?"

"Seit ich zwanzig bin. Ja!"

"Rodney. Hat dir nicht schon mal jemand gesagt, dass du schlecht lügst. Ich sehe dir ja an dass du mir etwas verheimlichst, ohne dich anzusehen. Du hast deinen Abschluss doch bestimmt nicht erst mit zwanzig gemacht!" Das würde interessant werden.

"Ich hatte mit 16 meinen Highschoolabschluss."

"Aha!!! Und die nächsten drei Jahre? Hast du Jeanny Nachhilfe in Mathe gegeben?"

"Also bitte. Jeanny brauchte keine Nachhilfe. Ich habe drei Jahre lang in einem Waisenheim für behinderte Kinder gearbeitet."

"Was? DU? Kinder? 3 Jahre? Wie hast du das ausgehalten?"

"Glaub es oder nicht, behinderte Kinder sind um einiges angenehmer als normale Kinder, oder Erwachsene, wenn ich schon gerade dabei bin."

"Und was hast du dort weises gelernt?", fragte John.

"Solltest du dich jemals fragen, ob man nicht verrückt wird, wenn man den ganzen Tag mit jemanden arbeitet, der so irre ist, sage ich dir: Ja!"

John konnte seinen Ohren kaum trauen, als Rodney behauptete mit den Kindern gearbeitet zu haben. Er würde ja nicht mal unter Folter zugeben, mit Zelenka zu arbeiten, obwohl er den Wissenschaftler mittlerweile wirklich respektierte.

"Und wie kann es sein, dass ein behindertes Kind so viel angenehmer ist, als ein normales, oder auch ein Erwachsener?"

"Ganz einfach. Sie sind schlau. Nicht wenn es um Mathe geht, auf eine ganz andere Art und Weise, aber sie sind schlau. Sie können viel besser mit der Gesellschaft leben, auch wenn sie nicht immer von ihnen angenommen werden einfach, weil sie sich selbst treu bleiben und nicht dem bescheuerten Bild, das vorgegeben wird."

Rodney stoppte abrupt als wollte er sich davon abhalten noch mehr zu sagen.

"Warum hast du aufgehört?" Rodney schien in diesem Beruf gelebt zu haben, was war wichtiger gewesen?

"Na ich habe gemerkt, dass ich zu schlau für die Arbeit war.", sagte Rodney als wäre das selbstverständlich.

"Erinnerst du dich noch an das letzte Kind, dass du betreut hast?"

Für eine kurze Sekunde schaute Rodney, als habe er einen Puddlejumper verschluckt. "Nee, das ist zu lange her. Und ich hatte sie wahrscheinlich nicht besonders gern." Es klang mehr als wollte er sich selbst davon überzeugen.

Leicht, ganz leicht, lächelte John. Auf seine eigene Art war Rodney wohl auch behindert. Nur war er genau das, was er vorher beschrieben hatte. Er blieb nicht sich selbst treu. John fragte sich Stirn runzelnd, wann es in der Gesellschaft so wichtig geworden war, das man sich verstellte und Kinder mit dem Down-Syndrom als krank bezeichnet wurden.

"Wie lange noch?", fragte Rodney.

"Vier Stunden und eine viertel…"

"Du hast noch nicht mal auf die Uhr geguckt."

"Na es ist ja wohl auch klar, dass unser Gespräch nicht länger als eine viertel Stunde gedauert hat."

"Ich würde aber gern wissen, wie lange es noch genau dauert."

"Guck auf deine eigene Uhr und halt den Mund."

Kurz war es still als McKay auf seine eigene Uhr schaute. Da merkte John, dass Rodney ganz ordentlich zitterte.

"Sag mal ist es überhaupt möglich, dass dir kalt ist, bei all den Klamottenschichten, die du übereinander trägst?"

"Ich hab doch gesagt, mir ist immer kalt!"

"Trotz orangenem Nordpolarbärpulli?"

"Trotz orangenem Nordpolarbärpulli!"

"Vielleicht sollten wir unsere Körperwärme zusammen…"

"So verzweifelt bin ich noch nicht!"

"Dann solltest du vielleicht eine Runde schlafen. Ich pass auf und spiele mit deinem Laptop!"

"Wag es ja nicht!" Rodney hatte gerade angefangen es sich gemütlich zu machen (in dem Eisloch!) und schreckte wieder auf.

"Reg dich ab, ich habe einen Scherz gemacht. Ich werde dein Schätzchen schon nicht anfassen!"

Es dauerte fast eine Ewigkeit, bis Rodney einschlief, John an ihn ranrücken konnte, um ihn zu wärmen und sich den Laptop schnappen konnte.

Grinsend betrachtete er Schnarchi und spielte Solitär.

Vier Stunden später meldeten Teyla und Ronon sich zum achten Mal und Atlantis fast gleichzeitig. Es wurde klar, mit dem Stargate war soweit alles klar. Während also eine Rettungsmission auf ihrem Weg war sie zu holen, wurde John Sheppard um den ganzen Eisberg gescheucht, da Rodney rausgefunden hatte, dass er ihn gewärmt hatte und auch noch mit seinem Laptop gespielt hatte.

Als er schließlich aufgab, standen sie an der Spitze des Berges und warteten nur noch auf den Jumper.

"Dora. Ihr Name war Dora!", fing McKay plötzlich an, als der Jumper vor ihnen stand und Anstalten machte die Tür zu öffnen.

"Ich habe mich drei Jahre um sie gekümmert, bis ich auf die grandiose Idee kam, ihr eines meiner Physikexperimente vorzuführen. Erst danach fand ich heraus, dass eines der Medikamente das sie nahm in Verbindung mit einem Stoff den ich, nutzte tödliche Auswirkungen hatte. Zwei Wochen später erlag sie ihrem Hirntumor."

* * *

Okay, es hat dieses Mal etwas länger gedauert, aber die Geschichte war ja auch etwas länger. Ich hoffe das hat niemanden gestört. Sie ist natürlich nicht ganz so lustig wie die anderen und die Ämter können sich streiten, ob es nicht an den Haaren herbeigezogen ist, aber ich fad die Idee schön, dass Mckay solche Probleme mit Menschen hat, aber mit behinderten Spaß hat. Denn glaubt mir, was er sagt stimmt!

Bitte sagt mir, was ihr denkt, auch wenn ihr die Idee furchtbar fandet.

Ich liebe euch!!!!


	4. Warum man eiskalte Pfähle vermeiden soll

Hallo ihr leisen Leser. Ich kann sehen, dass es euch gibt, könnt ihr nicht wenigstens schreiben gut, oder sch***??? J

* * *

"Hrrrmmmihhhgrrrrrrllllll!"

Mitten in seiner Bewegung hielt Ronon inne und lauschte dem etwas ungewöhnlichen Geräusch.

"Hrinldhekkkkkkksrrrrrr"

Verwirrt zog er seine Augenbrauen hoch und entschied sich schließlich dem Geräusch zu folgen. Es war auf dem Balkon, ganz sicher. Als die Tür aufging und Rodney ihn sah, fing er an wild zu gestikulieren.

"Hiiiiiiiiijjjjjjjjeeeeee!"

Plötzlich fing Ronon an zu prusten. Er lehnte sich auf seine Knie und lachte. Rodney verdrehte die Augen und grummelte bedrohlich. Doch anstatt das Ronon ihm zu Hilfe kam, wie Rodney es von ihm gewollt hatte, setzte er sich im Schneidersitz vor den Wissenschaftler und schaute ihn an.

"Also du steckst ganz schön in der Klemme!"

"Arrrrrr", machte Rodney.

"Wenn du willst, dass ich dir helfe, dann musst du mir etwas versprechen!"

Mürrisch stöhnte Rodney und nickte soweit es ihm möglich war in seiner derzeitigen Lage.

"Okay, also als erstes will ich, dass du mich nie wieder Höhlenmensch nennst…"

"Ronon?", ertönte plötzlich John Sheppards Stimme und durch die offene Balkontür. Dann sah er McKay. "Rodney?", fragte er, ein versucht verstecktes Grinsen eindeutig in seinem Gesicht zu sehen.

"Hi Sheppard, ich war grad dabei McKay zu befreien!"

"Ja… sicher(!) Du hast versucht ihn zu bestechen!" Er grinste und Rodney litt weiter. "Ich würde auch tun, aber wir haben keine Zeit. Einer der Naquada-Generatoren ist ausgefallen und ´Zelenka wollte das Rodney hilft, da es einer seiner ist, die er letztes Jahr entwickelte!"

Erleichterung spiegelte sich auf Rodneys Gesicht wieder. Doch dann holte John einen Fotoapparat aus der Tasche und knipste ihn. "Tut mir leid, aber das musste sein!" Dann holte er eine Flasche Wasser aus dem Rucksack und löste Rodneys Zunge von dem eiskalten Pfahl.

"Wieso hast du eigentlich an dem Pfahl geleckt?", fragte er schließlich. Doch Rodney ignorierte ihn und verschwand Zelenka anblaffend in eine ungeahnte Richtung.


	5. Wie man einen Raubüberfall überlebt

Also, auf ein neues. Halli Hallo ihr lieben. Ihr glaubt gar nicht wie viel Spaß es mir macht, jede Woche ein neues Kapitel zu schreiben. Jedes Mal wenn ich eines gepostet habe, will ich schon das nächste schreiben, weil es mir soviel Spaß macht. Aber wie wir ja alle wissen kann ich nur jede Woche einmal updaten. Naja, wie auch immer, ich hoffe ihr habt genauso viel Spaß beim Lesen, wie ich beim Schreiben.

Ach ja. Vielleicht ist es schon einigen aufgefallen, ich habe eine Schwäche für Rodney und John, wenn ihr mehr von den anderen hören… lesen wollt, meldet euch. Das ist für mich kein Problem. Heute erst mal jemand anderes.

Jetzt aber los.

* * *

Seufzend reihte Sam sich für die Nachtisch-Schlange ein. Sie hielt einen tragbaren Laptop in ihrer Hand und hielt ihn vor ihrer Nase hoch. Irgendwas an den Rechnungen die Rodney erstellt hatte war falsch. Sie konnte nur beim besten Willen nicht erkennen, was es war.

Der Jumper mit Hyperantrieb hatte funktioniert. Auf seine eigene Art und Weise. Doch die Gleichungen, die sie hier auf der Hand hielt, waren komplett sinnfrei. Naja, Rodney hatte ja so was erwähnt. Das er selber einige Monate gebraucht hatte um all das Gefasel zu verstehen, was er aufgeschrieben hatte, als er hochentwickelt war.

Während sie noch eine Zahl etwas verschob in der Hoffnung, das ganze würde dann mehr Sinn machen, nahm sie sich geistesabwesend einen blauen Wackelpudding aus dem Kühlfach der Theke.

Weiter ging sie zu ihrem Tisch, stellte das Tablett mit ihrem Mittagessen drauf (Es gab heute Rotkohl, Kartoffelbrei und falschen Hasen) und gesellte sich dazu. Den blauen Wackelpudding stellte sie an den äußeren Rand. Den würde sie ja auch erst später essen.

Sie fing an den Hasen in sich rein zu schaufeln und gleichzeitig die Gleichungen anzustarren. Schließlich entschied sie, dies war nicht der Sinn und Zweck des Essens und legte den Laptop zur Seite um sich ihrem Essen zu widmen.

Gerade noch rechtzeitig, denn in dem Moment griff plötzlich eine Hand nach ihrem Wackelpudding. Dank ihrer Militär erprobten Reflexe bekam sie den Pudding noch zu fassen und starrte nun dem Dieb in die überraschten Augen.

Es war einer der Botaniker, die unter Katies Kommando standen. "Sind Sie irre?" war ihre entsetzte Frage. Er wollte ihren Pudding klauen. Was sollte das denn?

Der zuckte nur mit den Schultern, als hätte er nichts besonders schlimmes getan und drehte auf dem Fuß kehrt.

Das waren aber Sitten hier. Sie war zwar erst seit einigen Wochen hier, doch dass man den Nachtisch von anderer Leute Tabletts klaute, das hätte sie nicht gedacht. Die verhungerten hier doch nicht etwa?

Noch immer verwirrt wandte sie sich zurück zu ihrem Essen. Nur um gleich wieder eine Hand wegzuschlagen. Sie schwor bei Gott den nächsten, der an ihren Wackelpudding wollte, würde sie ihm in die Augen pieksen!

Wie als hätte jemand nur darauf gewartet, dass sie das dachte, griff schon wieder eine Hand nach ihrem Pudding. Diesmal schlug sie nicht danach, sondern hielt die Hand fest umklammert. Es war John. Ihr CO2 klaute Puddings. Waren denn hier alle Kleinkriminelle?

Drohend hielt sie dem Mann ihre perfekt manikürten Fingernägel vor die Augen. "Wagen Sie es ja nicht!!!!"

Irritiert schaute er sie mit einem Blick an, der anscheinend prüfen sollte, ob sie noch bei rechtem Verstand war.

"Und jetzt sagen Sie mir was hier vor sich geht?"

John setzte sich ihr Gegenüber und starrte sie weiter mit diesem Blick an. "Sie haben den letzten blauen Wackelpudding!" sagte er dann, als sei das selbstverständlich.

"Und?", fragte sie.

"Naja… Sie haben den letzten blauen Wackelpudding!"

"Wenn bei uns im SGC kein blauer Wackelpudding mehr da war, hat man einfach ein roten genommen. Aber nicht den von jemand anderem!"

"Sam, Sagen Sie mir, wie oft in den letzten Jahren hatten Sie keinen blauen Wackelpudding?"

Da musste sie nachdenken. "Das war selten… Wir hatten wohl einen sehr guten Lieferservice!"

"Glauben Sie mir, hatten Sie nicht. Aber sie hatten Colonel O'Neill! Es hätte sich nie jemand getraut einem Mitglied von SG1 den Pudding zu klauen. Nur hier gilt das leider nicht. Denn es gibt hier sehr viele Zivilisten, die ihren eigenen Regeln folgen. Dem Überleben der Fittesten. Und wenn die Militärs nicht genug Mumm haben um sich Wackelpudding zu klauen, kriegen sie halt keinen. Und so haben wir halt auch angefangen uns unsere Puddings zu erarbeiten!"

"Aber ich bin die Chefin!", versuchte sie es verzweifelt.

"Ja das stimmt. Glauben Sie mir, sonst wären auch schon die ganzen Marines gekommen und die Wissenschaftler hätten nicht aufgegeben. Allerdings, lieber Colonel, den Fittesten(!), der hat sie noch nicht erwischt!"

Panisch schaute Sam zum Nebentisch, von wo Ronon ihren Nachtisch anstarrte. Wenn er kommen würde, hätte sie keine Chance. Auch nach 10 Jahren Kampf gegen die Goa'uld, und die Ori, gegen Ronon konnte sie nichts ausrichten. Obwohl… Man konnte aus allem eine Waffe machen… Der Löffel!

Oh mein Gott, sie wurde schon wie die anderen. Sie würde doch niemanden verletzen nur weil jemand ihren Wackelpudding wollte. Sie würde ihn einfach sofort aufessen. Doch als sie nach dem Pudding griff, war er verschwunden. Wütend starrte sie zu John, doch der hatte ihn nicht.

"Ich habe sie gewarnt!", meinte er und zeigte nach links. Dort war Rodney! Und er hatte ihren Wackelpudding. Also war er der Fitteste! Na klar, wenn es ums Essen ging, war er plötzlich ein anderer Mensch. Wahrscheinlich würde er auf einer einsamen Insel sogar noch mit einem Volleyball ums Essen streiten. Und gewinnen.

Und obwohl Sam sich gerade vorgenommen hatte das ganze nicht allzu eng zu sehen, war ihr jetzt klar. Sie wollte ihre Götterspeise zurück!

Als sie genau hinter ihm stand sprach sie ihn bedrohlich an: "Rodney! Gib mir sofort meinen Wackelpudding zurück. Es kann ja sein, dass du die letzten Jahre immer gewonnen hast, doch meinen Wackelpudding bekommst du nur über meine Leiche!!!!!!!!" Man konnte nie genug Ausrufezeichen schreiben.

Als Rodney sich umdrehte, sah er aus, als würde er es mit jedem aufnehmen, der sich an seinen Wackelpudding rantraute. "Ich glaube kaum, dass du alles tun würdest, um diesen Wackelpudding zu bekommen!", sagte er ohne jeglichen Anflug von Respekt. So etwas gab es nicht, wenn es ums Essen ging.

"Du wirst dich wundern!" sagte sie nun in kämpferischer Lust.

"Ich gebe dir für den Rest des Jahres jeden meiner blauen Wackelpuddings, wenn du mit mir schläfst!"

"Ugh!" Damit hatte Sam nicht gerechnet. Aber sie dachte trotzdem kurz nach. Wenn es jeden Tag so schwer sein würde, einen Wackelpudding zu ergattern, war das vielleicht eine gute Lösung. Anscheinend kam Rodney immer an einen ran. Ach! So ein Quatsch. Bei aller Liebe, zum Wackelpudding, deswegen würde sie nicht mit Rodney schlafen!

"Ich werde mein Knie hochachtungsvoll in deine goldene Mitte befördern!", Sagte sie dann und schob ihr Kinn vor. "Dann versuch mal den Wackelpudding fest zu halten!"

"Ich habe mal einen Selbstverteidigungs-Kurs gemacht. Ich weiß mich zu wehren!"

"Ach, Rodney, es weiß doch jeder, dass du dich nicht selbst verteidigen kannst! Du kannst ja nicht mal eine Waffe abfeuern!"

"Hast du mich schon mal gesehen, wenn es um Essen geht?"

Hinter Rodney verzog John sein Gesicht, als wollte er damit sagen, er hätte schon seine Erfahrungen gemacht! Da fiel Sam auf, dass sich eine Riesentraube um sie und Rodney gebildet hatte. Anscheinend wollten alle wissen, wie sich die neue Chefin im Bezug auf Rodney wohl schlagen würde. Denen würde sie es zeigen. Rodney hatte sie komplett unter Kontrolle. Sie kannten sich schon so lange und sie kannte seine Schikanen.

"Na dann! Möge der bessere gewinnen!" sagte sie, noch halb in dem Glauben, Rodney würde niemals mit ihr Ringen, doch der machte keinen Rückzieher und sobald sie ihn im Schwitzkasten hatte, biss er sie in die empfindliche Stelle ihrer Taille. Sofort lies sie los und stellte sich 2 Meter entfernt von ihm wieder ordentlich hin und fuhr sich durch die Haare. Dann merkte sie plötzlich was sie getan hatte. Noch keine 2 Wochen da und schon hatte sie sich mit einem Mitglied der Expedition geprügelt.

10 Jahre SGC und so etwas war nie passiert. 2 Wochen hier und sie mutierte zu einem Schläger.

"Du kriegst ihn, wenn du mit mir schläfst!", grinste er ohne jegliche Scham. Wahrscheinlich war ihm klar, er konnte noch so leise reden, es würde sowieso jeder erfahren. Wahrscheinlich sogar wenn er es nur denken würde.

Kurz schaute sie auf den Pudding. Doch das war er nicht wert!

"Du hast gewonnen Rodney. Kannst ihn behalten!" Ihm war es das anscheinend wert. Jetzt verschwand er breit grinsend. Er hatte gewonnen. Überleben der Fittesten.

Deprimiert schnappte Sam sich einen grünen Wackelpudding, setzte sich zurück an ihren Platz und schrieb an einen gewissen General, der wahrscheinlich zu Hause saß, einen blauen Wackelpudding aß, jedoch immer ein Ohr für sie übrig hatte. Auch wenn das was sie ihm erzählte auf der anderen Seite vielleicht gleich wieder hinausfiel.

An solchen Tagen wusste sie nicht, ob sie sich jemals an diesen komischen ort mit diesen komischen Personen gewöhnen würde. Erstrecht die Machtreihenfolge, war irritierend. Man war nicht der Chef, weil man das höchste Abzeichen auf der Schulter hatte. Man konnte erst den Respekt der Leute erreichen, wenn man ihnen den nötigen Respekt entgegen brachte.

Doch wer weiß, vielleicht würde sie sich daran gewöhnen, die anderen konnten ja auch gut damit leben. Wieso nicht sie?

* * *

Nur für solche, die sich für Hintergrundinformationen interessieren. Nur ein paar Gedanken von mir.

Wie ihr vielleicht gemerkt habt, habe ich mir diesmal ein paar mehr Gedanken über das Siezen Problem gemacht, da ich darauf aufmerksam gemacht wurde, dass sie sich im deutschen ja alle Siezen. Nun ja. Ich sehe die Serie grundsätzlich auf Englisch. Ich kann weder die deutschen Synchronstimmen leiden, noch dass manche von denen sich siezen. Bei manchen verstehe ich es, aber nun mal ehrlich, dass sie sich bei SG1 nach 10 Jahren immer noch siezen ist totaler Quatsch. Nicht mal ich sieze meinen Chef und der ist um Dekaden älter als ich. Ich kann es verstehen, wenn Sam und John sich am Anfang siezen, also habe ich das berücksichtigt. Aber Rodney und Sam. Den beiden ist es ja toooooootal egal dass Sam Colonel ist. Die beiden triezen sich einfach die ganze Zeit und sind irgendwie auch gute Freunde geworden. Rodney und John. Bitte! Don't shoot me, you know I can't help myself! Ich bitte Sie, erschießen Sie mich nicht! Sie wissen ich kann mich nicht zurückhalten! Erschieß mich nicht, du weißt ich kann mich nicht zurückhalten!

???

Es tut mir leid für das Gefasel, aber ich hoffe ihr habt ähnliche Ambitionen, was Diskussionen angeht und lasst euch auf eine mit mir ein…. Euer Wurmy! Also, wenn euch das Spaß macht, dann meldet euch!!!


	6. Wie man ein Geschenk ohne Klebestreifen

Also, meine Lieben. Nachdem ich nun einige Woche nichts geschafft habe, bin ich wieder da. Da der Laptop meiner Mitbewohnerin natürlich, wie der von vielen, mit Windows läuft musstet ihr warten. So als es dann endlich wieder lief ist das liebe Downie-Mädchen aus meiner Gruppe leider noch keine Faschingsgarnitur brauchte, bin ich nun wieder für euch da. Jede Woche wieder ein Tipp.

* * *

"Rodney!!!!"

Noch mit halb geöffneten Mund, hielt Rodney inne. Dann stopfte er das Salami-Brot trotzdem in seinen Mund. John stand vor seinem Tisch in der Kantine und schaute ihn auffordernd an.

"Setz dich doch. Du siehst aus als könntest du etwas essbares brauchen. Bist ja etwas mager geworden, nicht?", bot er ihm großzügig an.

John lies sich nicht beeindrucken und meinte nur: "Hast du dich in letzter Zeit mal angesehen, du scheinst auch nicht in besonders großartiger Verfassung zu sein."

"Bist du nur hier um mich zu nerven?"

"Also bitte, ich würde dich doch niemals nur nerven. Dazu bist du viel zu sensibel."

"Sag mal bist du heute mit dem falschen Fuß aufgestanden oder was ist mit dir los?"

"Rodney! Hör auf zu essen. Wir haben noch etwas vor."

Rodney kniff die Augen zusammen.

"Wie kann jemand, der von sich selbst behauptet ein Super-Genie zu sein, alles vergessen, was er vergessen kann?"

"Ich behaupte nicht ein Super-Genie zu sein, ich bin ein Super-Genie!!!"

"Also gut. Was haben wir noch vor?", fragte John jetzt sehr von sich selbst überzeugt.

Rodney verzog zusammen mit den Augenbrauen auch noch seine Nase. Dann steckte er das nächste Stück Salami-Brot in seine Fressluke.

"Oh, ich glaub das ja nicht!", er schnappte sich Rodney am Arm und zog ihn (und sein Salami-Brot) mit auf den Gang. Rodney, wir müssen noch das Geschenk einpacken!"

"Na klar, das wusste ich. Ich hab nur so getan, als ob! Äh… wem schenken wir denn was?"

"Sam."

"Okay… einen Gutschein für blauen Wackelpudding?", grinste Rodney geheimnisvoll und John fragte sich, was an blauen Wackelpudding so lustig war.

"Ich habe das Geschenk schon. Erinnerst du dich nicht mehr, wir haben es letzte Woche zusammen gemacht!"

"Ach ja, klar!"

John schüttelte den Kopf. So war er doch sonst nicht. Naja, er war ein Trottel, aber so ein Trottel?

In seinem Quartier angekommen, drehte er sich wieder zu Rodney. "Also, wo ist das Geschenkpapier, das du mitbringen wolltest?", fragte er ihn dann.

Rodney hob die Arme. "Also daran kann ich mich beim besten Willen nicht erinnern!", plötzlich seufzte er tief.

"Ich habe einen Scherz gemacht!" John zog ein buntes Geschenkpapier aus seinem Bettschrank. "Warum bist du bloß so komisch? Bist du zufällig schwanger? Das ist bei Star Trek schon mal passiert! Vielleicht ist uns da etwas auf dem letzten Planeten passiert?"

"Wann ist denn bei Star Trek ein Kerl schwanger geworden?"

"Ich habs vergessen. Wir fragen nachher Zelenka."

"Der guckt Star Trek?"

"Rodney? Was ist los?"

"Ist doch egal, verpacken wir endlich dass Geschenk!"

"Gut!", sagte John und streckte die Hände voller Erwartung aus. "Dann gib mal das Klebeband rüber!"

Rodney lachte gekünstelt. "Haha(!) Diesmal fall ich nicht drauf rein!"

"Ach Rodney. Diesmal hab ich keinen Scherz gemacht!" Ein weiterer tiefer Seufzer entwich seinem Mund. So war es unmöglich zu arbeiten!

"Aber das schaffen wir auch so!" Er griff auf seinen Nachtschrank und holte ein Kaugummi raus, dass er sich sogleich in den Mund stopfte.

"Ich hoffe, das willst du nur kauen um einen Geistesblick zu kriegen.", fragte Rodney angeekelt.

"Nein! Das ist mein Geistesblitz!", er nahm das Kaugummi aus dem Mund und klebte damit eine Seite des Geschenkpapiers fest.

"Ich bin so gefeuert!", murmelte Rodney.

"Okay!", machte John. "Aber hier ist es noch nicht fest! Hast du noch ein Kaugummi?"

"Seh ich so aus?"

"Du solltest anfangen Kaugummi zu kauen, das regt die Gedankengänge an."

Gerade als Rodney einen Vortrag über seine Gedankengänge halten wollte, machte John "Ah!" und zeigte auf Rodneys Leiste. Verwirrt schreckte der zurück und starrte seinen Gegenüber höchst verwirrt an. Dann zeigte John mit seinem Zeigefinger zum Bund seiner Hose. Rodney ging einen beachtlichen Schritt zurück.

"Dein Gürtel!"

"Nein!!!!!"

"Doch!"

"Dann rutscht aber meine Hose!"

"Du hast das Klebeband vergessen. Ausziehen!"

* * * *

"Colonel?" Sam drehte sich zu der Stimme und sah John Sheppard und Rodney. Sheppard hatte sehr verwuscheltes Haar, noch schlimmer als sonst. Das konnte aber auch daran liegen, dass seine ganzen Klamotten zerknittert waren, als wenn er sich mit Ronon geprügelt hatte.

Rodney sah ihm nicht unähnlich, sehr zerknittert aus, als hätte er sich ebenfalls mit jemandem gerauft. Außerdem hielt er seine Hose fest, der anscheinend der Gürtel fehlte, den sie kurz darauf an einem bunten Bündel entdeckte, dass Sheppard in den Händen hielt.

Sie hätte gefragt, ob sie was verpasst hätte, doch das war im Moment nicht wirklich möglich, denn sie musste sich die Wangen halten vor Lachen.

"Hallo Sam!", sagte Rodney peinlich berührt, seine Hose hochziehend. Dann schubste er Sheppard, damit der ihr das Geschenk gab.

Sam richtete sich in ihrem Krankenbett auf und versuchte zu lächeln, aber wahrscheinlich scheiterte sie kläglich.

"Wir wollten Ihnen eine gute Besserung wünschen!", meinte Sheppard und hielt ihr schließlich das Päckchen hin.

Sam nahm es entgegen und betrachtete das bunte Papier um das ein Gürtel gewickelt war kritisch. Dann blickte sie hoch zu den beiden… Naja, Männern. Außer dass sie Männer waren, verband sie ja nichts.

"Rodney hat das Klebeband vergessen!", verteidigte John sich.

Rodney sagte nichts und Sam fing an den Gürtel zu öffnen. Als sie ein Kaugummi fand hätte sie das Gesicht geekelt verzogen, doch auch das war leider nicht möglich. Zum Vorschein kam schließlich ein Essenspaket. Nur Pudding, Babynahrung und all die Sachen, die man nicht kauen musste. Sam machte ein Geräusch, das man als Lachen interpretieren konnte.

"Wir dachten den ganzen Tag Wackelpudding zu essen ist nicht besonders befriedigend, also haben wir das mit der Daedalus herbestellt.

"A'nke", versuchte Sam ihr bestes um sich zu bedanken. Dann guckte sie noch mal in das Päckchen und entdeckte eine Packung Pflaster. Verwirrt schaute sie drauf und wieder hoch. Sie konnte doch keine Pflaster in ihren Mund kleben.

"Das sind Nikotinpflaster. Wir haben einfach ein Survivalkit für frisch gezogene Weisheitszähne aus dem Internet gekauft. Das war da halt drin!"

Bevor sie anfangen konnte zu Lachen, entdeckte sie Jennifer, die mit einem sehr ernsten Gesichtsausdruck hinter den Jungs auf das Bett zukam. Doch ihr Blick war nicht auf Sam gerichtet, sondern auf Rodney. Sie schaute ihn wie ein Adler an, der einen Hasen gesichtet hatte.

"Jetzt hab ich dich! Los, Rodney, ab zum Vorsorgetermin. Die Zähne müssen raus!", sagte sie kaum eine Sekunde bevor sie bei ihm angekommen war. Doch es war immer noch zu spät. Als Rodney sie erblickte, rannte er sofort los.

Jennifer rannte hinterher. "RODNEY!!!! Bleib stehen, du kommst ja doch nicht drum herum!"

Sheppard lächelte leicht und konnte sich nun endlich erklären, was die letzten Tage mit dem Wissenschaftler los war.

* * *

So also, nur für Hardcore-Fans, die Spaß haben meinem Geschwafel zuzuhören.

Ich mag euch, deswegen, erkläre ich euch wie zu dieser Geschichte kam. Ist natürlich nicht schwer zu erraten, aber ich sags trotzdem. Meine Weisheitszähne sind raus. Der Tipp der hierhinter steckt ist ziemlich versteckt und diesmal glaube ich schwer zu erraten. Der Rest übertüncht ihn glaube ich. Aber wo sind meine lieben mit ihren wundervollen Ideen?? Also noch mal tut es mir leid, dass es diesmal so ewig gedauert hat, aber ihr wisst ja, eigentlich lass ich euch nicht so lange warten, aber den meisten von euch hab ichs schon geschrieben. Windows hat verkackt und ich hatte 2 Wochen kein Internet. Dann kamen die Weisheitszähne (keine gute Ausrede) und jetzt auch noch Fasching. Glaubt mir es ist nicht leicht eine Verkleidung fürs Kind und sich selbst auszudenken und die Chefin damit auch noch glücklich machen. Naja, Fasching ist morgen und ich hab noch immer kein Kostüm! Aber des wird schon noch.

So und jetzt hab ich auch noch die Wahl bekommen, kein blöder Praktikant mehr zu sein und stattdessen die Ausbildung in unserem werten Hause zu machen. Aber wenn ich besehe wie wenig Freizeit ich habe, bin ich mir tierisch unsicher…. Aber genug geschwafelt. An alle, die bis hier gelesen haben, wow! Nicht schlecht. Aber ich könnte noch mehr reden, lass es aber, denn ich muss zur arbeit! Keine Lust, aber was sein muss, muss sein, nicht wahr?


	7. Wenn das Kugelfischkkostüm weg ist

Also: hier ein kleines Wochenspezial, denn eigentlich habe ich ja 2 Wochen ausgelassen. Dieses Extra ist sehr !!! gewöhnungsbedürftig. Lest es einfach zu Ende und da wird eine Erklärung von mir stehen. Lasst euch überraschen.

* * *

Es war ein sehr verrückter Tag in Förderzentrum Atlantis. Heute war Fasching. Also waren die Mitarbeiter total gehetzt und die Betreuten waren total aufgedreht. Alle versuchten sich umzuziehen, das Thema dieses Jahr war Unter Wasser. Die Kostüme der Betreuten waren schon komplett fertig, also waren schon fast alle umgezogen.

Nur Caldwell hatte einige Probleme damit Ronon in sein Seemannskostüm zu stecken, da der vor Freude hoch und runter hüpfte, wobei er lauthals lachte und sang.

Auch Heightmeyer, die versuchte Sam in ihr Meerjungfrauenkostüm zu stecken, war kurz vorm verzweifeln, denn erstens riss Sam sich lautierend (also schnalzend, grunzend und ploppend) immer wieder das Kleid vom Leib und zweitens war ihr Kugelfischkostüm in letzter Sekunde verschwunden und nun hatte sie kein Kostüm.

Tatsächlich waren die einzigen, die sich wohlfühlten, John, der als gelbblauer Fisch Fabius ging und Teyla, die als Arielle verkleidet war. Während sich also Arielle in der Nase pulte, hatte John seinen kleinen Klapperfisch in der Hand, auf dem er mit seinem Finger passend zu seinem Gesumme, ein kleines Lied trommelte.

Lorne sehnte sich verzweifelt nach einem Kaffee, weil Rodney ihn die ganze Zeit mit Fragen nervte: "Ist heute Fasching… Lorne? Entschuldigung! Ich bin ein Prinz!" Tatsächlich war er ein Prinz. Prinz Erik. "Was heißt Prinz auf Englisch?" Als Lorne ihm nicht antwortete, wühlte er ihm durchs Haar und meldete sich, damit er endlich bemerkt werden würde. "Entschuldigung? Was heißt Entschuldigung auf Englisch? Apologize?"

Währenddessen mühte Chuck sich mit Keller ab, die unbedingt eine Perücke haben wollte wie Teyla und deswegen tierisch trotzig auf ihrem Stuhl saß und auf niemanden mehr hörte. Erst als Chuck Schokolade holte schaute sie auf, regte sich ab und umarmte stattdessen alle.

Dann sichtete Lorne Heightmeyer, die Sam hinterherlief, die kichernd schon wieder aus dem Kleid geschlüpft war. "Wie wärs, wenn du ihr das Kleid erst kurz vorher anziehst?", fragte er. "Und solange ziehst du erstmal dich an." Er selbst war schon als König Triton verkleidet.

"Ich hab kein Kostüm. Mein Kugelfischkostüm ist verschwunden."

"Hat Jenny das aufgegessen oder wie?"

"Ich würde eher sagen Sam. Aber was mach ich denn jetzt?"

"Verkleide dich doch als Meerjungfrau."

"Es gibt keine gescheiten Kleider mehr. Ich kann doch nicht mit einem Dirndel als Meerjungfrau gehen!"

"Dann geh als Alge!"

Heightmeyer schaute ihn an als sei er so irre wie die Betreuten hier. "Das geht doch ganz einfach. Du ziehst dich komplett grün an, hängst etwas Kreppband an dich ran und fertig ist die Seealge!"

Heightmeyer war noch nicht überzeugt.

"Komm wir gehen zusammen in die Kleiderkammer. Rodney wird es ein paar Sekunden aushalten mich nichts zu fragen! Und Sam kann ja ruhig den Kühlschrank leeren wenn sie Lust dazu hat."

Innerhalb weniger Minuten, war das Algenkostüm gefunden und Heightmeyer musste staunen. Sie sah tatsächlich aus wie eine Seealge. Naja, ein bisschen zumindest.

Schließlich lies Sam sich auch das Kleid anziehen, Ronon kam in sein Seemannskostüm und die zehn Verrückten hatten den ganzen Tag Spaß, tanzten, aßen, sangen und gingen schließlich erst um 21 Uhr ins Bett J.

Nur Heightmeyer blieb noch da, denn sie hatte Nachtwache und musste die Akten vervollständigen. Am meisten Spaß machte es ihr aufzuschreiben, das weder Rodney noch Teyla einen Anfall hatten und den ganzen Tag überstanden hatten.

* * *

Also… ich schätze ihr, die ihr mich schon ein wenig kennt und meine Ellenlangen Kommentare immer lest könnt euch schon denken, was das hier war. Ein kleiner Blick in mein Leben. Und wie ihr seht, habe ich Fasching überstanden, es hat mich inspiriert und ich habe sogar eine Verkleidung gefunden. Ja, ich bin als Alge gegangen. War ganz lustig. Wäre aber lieber ein Pirat gewesen. Aber nur damit ihr es wisst, trotz unglaublichem Vorstress, Fasching war der absolute Hammer. Wir hatten unglaublichen Spaß. Sam, Rodney und ich. J


	8. Wie man sich anpasst

Also meine Lieben. Diesmal bin ich wieder dabei. Früh genug und nicht zu spät. J Diesmal gibt es leider nur ein kleines Drabble, aber es kommt ja auch noch irgendwann ein irres Spezial. Wenn ihr die überhaupt mögt. Sonst lass ich sie weg. Aber los geht's.

* * *

Als Teyla an diesem Tag in die Kantine ging musste sie überrascht feststellen, dass ihr Team an ihrem Stammtisch saß und alle lauthals lachten. Nicht dass das überraschend war. Überraschend war, dass Ronon nicht da war und stattdessen Rodney dort saß. Und normaler Weise lachten sie über ihn.

Lächelnd setzte sie sich zwischen John und Sam und warf einen fragenden Blick in die Runde.

John meinte lachend: "Guck mal, Ronon, hat ein kleines Problem!"

Als sie dem Hünen einen Blick zuwarf, bemerkte sie ein kleines Pflaster auf seiner Wange. "Aber warum ist das lustig? So etwas passiert ihm doch ständig."

"Naja…", Sam schmunzelte, doch anscheinend war es ihr etwas unangenehm, dass sie von Teyla erwischt wurde, wie sie über ihre Angestellten lachte. "Wir haben uns nur gefragt, wie es passiert sein konnte."

"Und Rodney hier meinte er hätte wohl eine Frau kennengelernt, die ihm ebenbürtig ist und sie auf ihn losgegangen ist, als er ihr nichts von seiner Schokolade gegeben hat." John klopfte Rodney auf die Schulter und schüttelte den Kopf.

Als Teyla zu Ronon hinüberschaute, der in der Essensschlange stand schreckte sie zurück, als er Jennifer Keller vor sich in die Schlange lies. "Vielleicht habt ihr Recht.", meinte sie und zeigte auf das Geschehen. Sie konnte kaum glauben, dass sie so schnell auf die Klatsch und Tratsch Ebene gesunken war.

Noch weniger konnte sie Rodneys Reaktion glauben als er sah, wie Ronon Keller ansah. Ein Lächeln, das sie persönlich bei Ronon noch nie gesehen hatte spiegelte sich auf Kellers Gesicht. Rodney verlor das Leuchten in den Augen nur um dann falsch zu lachen, als John in anstieß.

Dann kam plötzlich Ronon an ihren Tisch und beugte sich zu John runter. "Ich hab versucht mich anzupassen, aber der Schnitt will einfach nicht heilen." Er zeigte auf das Pflaster.

John konnte sich kaum halten. "Du wolltest dich rasieren???"

"Ich dachte mir, Naja, ich wollte vielleicht etwas gepflegter aussehen." Fast unbemerkt sah er rüber zu Keller. Fast.

Sam erhob die Stimme. "Ronon, rasier dich nicht. Du bist sehr attraktiv. Der Bart gehört zu dir!"

Plötzlich lächelte Ronon und stand vom Tisch auf um sich zu Keller zu gesellen. Rodney starrte Sam mit offenen Mund an.

"Was?", fragte sie unschuldig. Dann sah sie Teyla an. "Er ist doch echt scharf!"

John spuckte seinen Kaffee aus und Teyla nickte leicht. "Ja, wahrscheinlich hast du recht. Auch wenn ich dieses Wort niemals in deinem Sprachgebrauch erwartet hätte."

Sam wackelte glücklich mit den Schultern und aß weiter. Rodney ließ seinen Mund plus Salamibrot offen stehen.

* * *

Ohne Worte! Neee, scherz, ihr kennt mich doch, ich hab immer was zu sagen. Also, zu den Spezialtipps. Ihr seid meine Inspiration. Wenn ihr Spaß an meinem Irrsinn habt, erzählt mir was für einen irren Tipp ihr wollt. Wenn ihr euch denkt: Oh mein Gott Kind bleib bei dem was du tust. Wie kannst du nur so etwas bescheuertes schreiben, schreibt einfach nichts, ja? JDie Spezials sind wirklich nur für meine Spezialleser. Die so irre sind wie ich. Also, ihr müsst sie ja nicht lesen, wenn sie euch nicht gefallen. Habt mich lieb und schreibt mir.


	9. EIner unangenehmen Verabredung entkommen

Hallo Hallo, ihr lieben. Glaubt es oder nicht, heute hab ich mal nichts zu sagen.

* * *

Schon das siebte Mal stellte Rodney sich an diesem Abend vor den Spiegel und bürstete seine Haare in eine andere Richtung, nur um sie dann wieder nach hinten zu bürsten und dann panisch wieder alles zu verwüsten was er zuvor getan hatte.

Auch der Anzug, den er anhatte war schon mindestens dreimal an dem Abend gewechselt worden. Warum konnte er bloß nicht aussehen wie ein gewisser John Sheppard, an dem einfach alles gut aussah. Egal was er trug.

Probehalber machte er seine Haare nass und verwuschelte er seine Haare in alle Richtung, doch die Frisur, die John auf seinem Kopf hatte, war leider unmöglich nachzuahmen.

Sein Haar sah dadurch noch schütterer als zuvor aus.

Schnell verwüstete er auch dieses Massaker wieder. Nun sah er aus wie ein begossener Pudel. Wenn er schon in den Spiegel sah, merkte er, seine Augen waren auch viel zu klein. Frauen hatten es doch wirklich einfacher. Sie konnten solche Makel per Make-up verstecken.

Damals, als sie noch im Teenager-Alter waren, hatte Jeanny ihm erzählt, man konnte Augen mit einem Kaukasischem Stift irgendwie größer machen. Damals hatte ihn das nicht sonderlich interessiert, er hatte gerade Einsteins Relativitäts-Theorie widerlegen wollen, doch jetzt?

Der Stift hieß bestimmt nicht kaukasisch. Das war eine Kurzgeschichte von irgendeinem Autor aus Deutschland.

Plötzlich machte seine Tür ihn darauf aufmerksam, dass jemand davor stand und rein wollte. Wer konnte denn das zu dieser frevelhaften Stunde noch sein? Obwohl es, wenn er ehrlich sein wollte, keine gottlose Stunde hier in Atlantis gab. Man arbeitete irgendwie zu jeder.

Er schwor bei Gott, sollte es Zelenka sein, der wollte dass Rodney irgendetwas reparierte, was der vorher kaputt gemacht hatte, würde er tot spielen.

Ein kurzer Blick in den Spiegel verriet ihm er würde es nicht in einer Sekunde schaffen wieder komplett normal auszusehen, entschied also einfach so irre wie er aussah an die Tür zu gehen. Dann würde Zelenka vielleicht von allein wieder gehen.

"John?" Fast hätte er die Tür vor Schreck wieder zu gemacht. Der sollte ihn nun wirklich nicht so sehen.

"Rodney?" John grinste, als er ihn sah. "Was hast du denn heute vor?"

"Warum, hast du schon wieder etwas kaputt gemacht?"

"Wann hab ich denn bitte das letzte Mal was kaputt gemacht?"

Rodney legte den Kopf schief.

John ignorierte das und fuhr nun fort. "Ich wollte dich nur bitten meinen Laptop wieder zu reparieren. Der Rechner macht nicht mehr das was ich von ihm will und ich muss die Munitionsbestellung für die nächste Deadalus-Ladung ausrechnen."

"Zeig mal her!"

In Null Komma Nichts hatte Rodney die Kalibrierung des PC's geändert und der Taschenrechner funktionierte wieder. "Hier! Noch irgendwas kaputt?"

"Nee. Aber Rodney, Sag mal, warum hast du dich so komisch hergeputzt?"

Rodney seufzte. "Vielleicht mache ich das ja immer bevor ich ins Bett gehe?", sagte er schnippisch.

John grinste noch breiter und dann riss er den Mund in Erkenntnis auf. "Du hast ein Date! Aber ich dachte du bist mit Katie zusammen?"

"Bin ich auch. Aber ich glaube sie hat mich trotzdem zu einem eingeladen.", sagte der ertappte Rodney.

"Du glaubst..?"

"Naja, unter der Einladung stand kein Name, sie hat wahrscheinlich vergessen zu unterschreiben. Aber der Brief klang sehr vertraut. Deswegen gehe ich davon aus, dass es von Katie kam."

John musterte ihn kritisch. "Und so willst du zu eurem Date gehen?" Er lies seinen Blick von oben nach unten über Rodneys Körper und Gesicht streifen.

"Hey!", machte Rodney und richtete sich zu voller Größe auf. "Ich bin ein attraktiver Mann und Katie weiß das auch. Egal was ich anziehe…!" John grinste weiter. Rodney sank in sich zusammen. "Kannst du mir helfen?"

"Aber klar doch!", er hatte sich die ganze Zeit auf Rodneys Nachttisch gelehnt, nun stand er auf und ging zu Rodneys Kleiderschrank. Gleichzeitig drückte er auf den Sprechknopf seines Funkgeräts und sagte: "Okay Leute, los geht's!"

Rodneys Kinnlade fiel bestimmt weiter runter als er selbst groß war. "Willst du mich veräppeln? Ihr wusstet, dass ich ein Date habe?"

Während John ein kariertes Hemd aus dem Schrank warf, sagte er: "Nicht wussten. Aber wir haben es geahnt."

"Und wer kommt jetzt? Wenn ich fragen darf?"

"Nur Teyla und Sam. Ach komm Rodney. Wir wollen doch nur helfen." Derweil kramte er eine dunkelblaue Jeanshose aus Rodneys Schrank. "Du besitzt eine Levis und ziehst sie nicht an? In Jeans sieht doch jeder gut aus und die Frauen fahren voll drauf ab."

"Echt? Ich dachte immer das wäre was für Männer in den Zwanzigern."

"Anziehen!" er schmiss Rodney die Hose an den Kopf und der schlich sich verstohlen in den gekachelten Nebenraum seines Quartiers.

Da ging auch schon die Tür auf und er hörte Schritte ins Zimmer kommen. Als er die Hose anhatte, betrachtete er sich kritisch und ging dann vor die Tür. Dort standen Sam, Teyla und Ronon. Der aber wohl nicht hier war um zu helfen, sondern nur als Zuschauer fungierte. Er hatte es sich auf dem Bett gemütlich gemacht und schaute interessiert auf Rodneys Hinterteil, ob die Hose es auch gut zur Geltung brachte.

Er erhob einen Daumen.

"Okay Mädels. Teilt es euch auf!", meinte John, der immer noch im Kleiderschrank wühlte.

Teyla meldete sich sofort fürs Rodneys Gesicht, was auch immer sie damit vor hatte und Sam meinte leidend, sie würde die Haare übernehmen. Waren die so schlimm?

Im Nu fing Sam an in seinen Haaren rumzuwurschteln. Was gar nicht so schlecht war. Teyla war mit irgendwelchen wohlriechenden Cremes in seinem Gesicht zu Gange und zupfte von Zeit zu Zeit ein oder zwei Haare aus seinen Augenbrauen, was ihn immer dazu brachte laut zu jaulen.

Dann schließlich, als John behauptete endlich das perfekte Outfit gefunden zu haben, Sam mit seinen Haaren zufrieden war und Teyla ihn so zuparfümiert hatte, dass er selbst nichts mehr riechen konnte, durfte er sich selbst im Spiegel ansehen.

Und er war überrascht von dem Ergebnis. Er sah ja fast schon attraktiv aus. Nur seine Haare. Die sahen genauso aus, wie bevor er angefangen hatte sie zu malträtieren. Komisch. Wie hatte Sam das bloß geschafft?

Er schaute sich die drei an, die mutigsten Personen aus zwei Galaxien, doch er hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie so etwas hätten vollbringen können.

"Danke!", nuschelte er etwas verlegen.

"Na das ist doch kein Problem.", meinte Sam. "Hauptsache du versemmelst es nicht!"

"Versemmeln?"

Sam zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Also Rodney. Wir erwarten einen ausführlichen Bericht!" John klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.

"Wie ausführlich?"

Sam verzog das Gesicht. "Nicht so ausführlich!"

Teyla lies ein warmes Lächeln zeigen. "Kommt, wir gehen zurück in die Kantine."

Die drei mit Ronon im Schlepptau verschwanden und Rodney machte sich auf den Weg zum Westpier. Der war zum Glück nur einen Transporter-Sprung entfernt.

Nervös ging er zu der Tür und öffnete sie. Auf einer Bank am Pier saß eine Gestalt. Doch Rodney hatte erwartet Katie würde langsam aufstehen. Es war ihre Art nichts zu schnell zu machen. Sie lies sich immer etwas mehr Zeit für etwas. Erst recht fürs aufstehen, was ihm meistens gefiel. Sie glich ihn auf ihre eigene Art und Weise auf.

Doch sie stand so blitzschnell auf, dass Rodney nicht mal die Zeit hatte sich zu erschrecken.

"Rodney!", quietschte sie vergnügt.

* * * * * *

"John?", Sam schaute zu dem CO2 und legte den Kopf schief wobei sie lächelte. John schreckte vor dem Dackelblick zurück.

"Was wollen Sie? Hören Sie auf so zu gucken!"

"Kann ich Ihren Wackelpudding haben?"

John schaute auf seinen blauen Pudding. "Ha! Alles, nur das nicht! Selbst mit dem Dackelblick bekommen Sie nicht meinen Pudding!" Schnell öffnete er den Verschluss und wollte anfangen zu essen, doch da unterbrach Teyla ihn.

"Macht ihr euch keine Sorgen, ob Rodney sich gut schlägt?"

"Also im Moment geht es mir nur um meinen Pudding. Danach kümmere ich mich um Rodneys Dilemma."

Genau in dem Moment kam Rodney in die Kantine gestürzt. Gestürzt war das richtige Wort. Er stolperte fast. Als er John, Ronon, Teyla und Sam wahrnahm rannte er zu ihnen und sprang fast unter den Tisch.

"Rodney?" Alle vier schoben ihre Stühle vom Tisch weg und beugten sich zu ihm unter den Tisch. "Ist etwas schief gegangen?", fragte John.

Panisch wies Rodney sie alle an, wieder an den Tisch zu rücken. "Wartet zwei Sekunden, dann wisst ihr was los ist!"

Aus Mitleid, folgten sie der Anweisung und sahen sich interessiert um, während Sam noch schnell aufkaute. Sie alle erwarteten Katie, die in die Kantine stürmen würde, also merkten sie nicht wie Dr Biro plötzlich vor ihrem Tisch stand.

"Habt ihr zufällig Dr McKay gesehen?"

John wollte gerade antworten, als Rodney ihm gegen das Schienbein schlug. "Nein! Wir haben ihn nicht gesehen.", sagte er reflexartig. 2aber wenn wir ihn sehen, werden wir ihm sagen, dass Sie nach ihm suchen? Etwas bestimmtes?" Nun, als er kapiert hatte, was los war, musste er grinsen.

"Nein." Nun schien der Doktor peinlich berührt und sie nahm schnell reiß aus.

"Die Luft ist rein!"

Rodney krabbelte unterm Tisch hervor und atmete endlich aus. "Danke Leute. Das war knapp!"

"Dein Blind Date war Dr Biro?", fragte Ronon mit einem nie gesehenen Grinsen. Er war der Frau ein bis zweimal begegnet und hegte eine tiefe Abneigung gegen sie. Sie redete ihm einfach zu schnell.

"Das einzige woran ich noch denken konnte war Flucht! Ich hatte Panik!"

John schlug ihm erneut auf den Rücken. Diesmal laut lachend. Rodney war anscheinend immer noch kurz vorm hyperventilieren. Doch dann sah John, dass Sam seine Ablenkung ausgenutzt hatte um seinen Wackelpudding zu essen und es war vorbei mit dem Frieden. Doch immerhin tauchte Dr Biro an dem Abend nicht mehr auf. Katie allerdings auch nicht.

* * *

Okay, soviel zu meiner derzeitigen Gefühlslage. Nicht richtiger Liebeskummer, aber irgendwie beleidigt, weil nichts funktioniert. Ich bin wahrscheinlich Dr Biro in diesem Rollenspiel des Lebens. Arme Dr Biro! Kack Kerle! Aber darüber lässt sich ja streiten. Aber wenn um einen rum alle einen kriegen nur man selbst nicht… doof! Naja, ich schätze wir können uns schon denken wie mein Spezial aussehen wird. :P


	10. Chapter 10

Jennifer Keller lehnte sich erschöpft an den Medikamentenschrank und beobachtete ihren neuesten und zugleich ältesten Patienten. McKay hatte wieder mal ein Problem. Als sie den Job angenommen hatte, war ihr wohl bewusst, was für Hypochonder McKay war, doch nun wo sie sozusagen für ihn verantwortlich war, merkte sie erst wie schlimm es war.

Allerdings war es diesmal kein Fall von Hypochonder-McKay. Auf dem Planeten, den sie besucht hatten, hatte McKay mal wieder nicht an sich halten können und einen anaphylaktischen Schock erlitten.

Nun lag er in seinem Bett und aß einen Wackelpudding über den er sich offensichtlich sehr freute. Er wackelte mit seinem Kopf hin und her und es sah aus, als hätte er seit Tagen nichts anderes als Zitronen zu essen bekommen.

Was Keller jedoch am meisten verwirrte, war dass McKay gegenüber seinem Team behauptet hatte, er würde eine Lebensmittelvergiftung erlitten haben. Sie verstand nicht warum er nicht einfach sagte, was passiert war.

Der Schock trat erst ein, als sie schon im Gateraum standen und zu dem Zeitpunkt sah es sicherlich noch nicht schlimmer aus als eine Lebensmittelvergiftung. Doch warum McKay darauf bestanden hatte, dass sie seine Teammitglieder anlog, das konnte sie einfach nicht verstehen.

Immer noch seinen Wackelpudding genießend, merkte der Wissenschaftler gar nicht wie John Sheppard und Ronon eintraten.

„Wer sitzt denn da in seinem Bett und futtert schon wieder. Hast du denn nichts gelernt?", fragte Sheppard und schmiss sich auf die Seite von McKays Bett und drehte sich so, dass er McKay die Füße ins Gesicht strecken konnte.

Keller war kurz davor dazwischen zu gehen, als der Colonel seine Springerstiefel abstreifte und nun seine Socken neben McKays Kopf ablegen konnte. McKay rollte kurz die Augen, doch anscheinend stanken die Füße des Offiziers nicht besonders. Naja, Keller hatte die Füße ja nicht im Gesicht.

McKay sagte irgendetwas undeutliches, also entschied Keller sich in ihr Büro zurückzuziehen, um die Privatsphäre der drei Männer nicht zu stören. Leider bemerkte sie nur Sekunden später, als sie sich auf ihren Arbeitsstuhl setzte, dass das sinnlos gewesen war. Denn nun hörte sie sie noch besser und durch ihr Fenster, durch welches sie direkt in die Krankenstation sehen konnte, konnte sie den dreien sogar zusehen.

Ach, es würde sie sicherlich nicht stören, wenn sie ihnen zuhören würde. Nur ein bisschen. Ehrlich gesagt, hatte sie selber hier in Atlantis so gut wie keine sozialen Beziehungen geknüpft und demnach war ihr Tag außerhalb der Arbeit tierisch langweilig. Ein wenig Ablenkung konnte sie jetzt wirklich gut brauchen.

„Ich wusste es!", McKay. Er klang sehr enthusiastisch.

„Ich sage nur, dass sie gefragt hat wie es dir geht." Sie musste lächeln, als sie sah, wie Sheppard McKay in sein Bein kniff und der zurückschreckte.

„Pass gut auf, sonst schmeiß ich dich runter.", meinte McKay giftig.

„Pass auf sonst schmeiß ich dich runter!", sagte Sheppard mit einem nachdrücklichen Kopfnicken.

Ronon kicherte in seinen Bart.

„Ich will damit nur sagen, Sam behauptet immer, sie würde sich nicht für mein Wohlbefinden interessieren und dabei kann sie mich doch ganz gut leiden. Sonst würde sie sich ja nicht gerade darum kümmern, ob es mir auch gut geht."

„Oder sie hat einfach keine Lust sich um all die Sachen zu kümmern, die du hier in Atlantis machst und deswegen hofft sie, dass du bald wieder auf den Beinen bist!", meinte Sheppard.

McKay verdrehte die Augen und streckte seinem Vorgesetzten die Zunge raus. „warum ist es dir bloß so wichtig, dass ich glaube, dass Sam mich nicht mag, hm? Hast du vielleicht irgendwelche Vorlieben?"

„Ach komm.", meldete sich plötzlich Ronon zu Wort. „Keller ist auch viel schärfer als Sam."

Keller musste schmunzeln. Seit sie in der 7. Klasse war, hatte sie gehofft einmal ein Gespräch wie dieses zu belauschen. Doch früher hatte sie für so etwas leider keine Zeit. Nun war die Krankenstation wie leergefegt und sie konnte in Ruhe zuhören. Sie fühlte sich zumindest ein bisschen schlecht, sollte jemand fragen.

„Naja, ich würde fast mal behaupten, eine ist schöner als die andere!", meinte Sheppard diplomatisch. „Auf jeden Fall haben wir ein Problem. Wir sind drei und sie nur zwei.", sagte er und schon bei dem Gedanken, die er eindeutig mit dem Kommentar verband fing er an zu grinsen.

McKay zog einen Schmollmund auf und wedelte mit seinen Händen zu sich. „Ja, los, gebt es mir!"

„Da ziehst du wohl den kürzeren, Rodney!", kicherte Sheppard und McKay verzog das Gesicht zu einer nur halb-bösen Grimasse.

„Also Ronon, Keller oder Carter?"

McKay fiel Ronon ins Wort, bevor er ein Wort sagen konnte. „Ist doch klar. Keller! Dann hat er eine Frau die sich um all die Wunden kümmert, die ihm ständig passieren!" Er setzte das passieren in seine geliebten Gänsefüßchen.

Darauf hieb Ronon dem Wissenschaftler gegen den Arm.

Plötzlich schaute Sheppard McKay interessiert an und fragte: „Sag mal Rodney, warum hast du eigentlich eine Lebensmittelvergiftung, wenn wir alle überhaupt nichts abbekommen haben?"

Keller wusste, es war eine Art Zitrusfrucht gewesen, die Rodneys Schock hervorgerufen hatte. Rodney sagte: „Hey, ich bin halt sehr sensibel was mein Essen Körper sind halt schon so vermurkst, dass Salmonellen keinen Effekt mehr haben. Ich brauche halt Klasse beim Essen."

Sheppard sah Ronon an und smirkte. „Er hats nicht vertragen. Armer Rodney!", meinte er spielerisch.

„Solange du nicht behauptest ich wäre in Ohnmacht gefallen, ist alles okay! Ich weiß immerhin, dass mein Körper richtig funktioniert."

Sheppard kniff ihm erneut ins Knie und stand dann auf, worauf er und Ronon sich zum Rausgehen wandten.

„Yep, ihr geht ruhig, lasst den tot kranken Mann hier ganz alleine!", rief McKay.

Sheppard grinste. „Gute Nacht Rodney.", sagte er und ging raus.

„Gute Nacht!", meinte Rodney und schloss die Augen. Er schien doch sehr ausgelaugt zu sein.

Durch das Gespräch hatte Keller nun eine leise Ahnung, was Rodney im Sinn hatte, wenn er seine Teammitglieder anlog. Das Gejammer, dass er tagtäglich an den Tag legte bot viele Möglichkeiten, dass alle auf ihm rumreiten konnten. Es waren seine 15 Minuten Ruhm, die er im Team genoss. Würde Sheppard herausfinden, dass er nicht nur jammerte, sondern dass die Sorgen wirklich ernst waren würde er sicherlich nicht ständig auf ihm rumhacken.

Und genau darin bestand diese ungewöhnliche Freundschaft zwischen dem Soldaten und dem Wissenschaftler. Das wollte Keller ihnen auch nicht nehmen indem sie die Wahrheit aus ärztlicher Pflicht verriet.

Plötzlich bemerkte sie Sheppard, der hinter ihr im Büro stand und sie beobachtete. „Huch, Colonel? Wie kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein?"

Sheppard's Miene war todernst. „Er hatte einen anaphylaktischen Schock, nicht?"

Keller schaute ihn mit weit geöffneten Augen an. Was sollte sie darauf antworten?

„Sie brauchen es mir nicht zu bestätigen, ich weiß es sowieso. Ich möchte nur dass sie mir helfen. Das nächste Mal wenn es passiert, sind wir vielleicht nicht gerade in Atlantis. Und sie kennen ja Rodney. Er würde wahrscheinlich allein schon an seiner Panik ersticken. Ich will dass Sie mir zeigen, was ich tun kann!"

Keller musste lächeln. Es war ein warmes Lächeln. Nein, sie kann McKay nicht und anscheinend kannte sie auch Sheppard nicht. Die beiden waren einfach unergründlich.

So meine Lieben, von diesem Kapitel bin ich ehrlich gesagt sehr positiv überrascht. Also, diesmal wieder Rätselraten, gebt mir eure besten Tipps! Ich freu mich schon. Ach ja, wie ihr sihcerlich gemerkt habt, war in diesem Kapitel einiges anders. Das kommt daher, weil es aus Kellers Sicht geschrieben ist. Mein normaler Stil passt einfach nicht zu ihr. Also shoot away!


End file.
